


Tu alma y la mía

by Kikinu



Category: The Pacific - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Soulmates
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 18:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Te lo dicen el día de tu cumpleaños número 17, en el momento en que sale el sol. Supone que debe ser algún simbolismo, el comienzo de un nuevo día, el comienzo de una nueva vida. Nadie sabe mucho sobre el tema, es algo que se reserva solamente para las sacerdotisas iniciadas en la Alta Religión.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tu alma y la mía

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PhoenixGFawkes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixGFawkes/gifts).



Te lo dicen el día de tu cumpleaños número 17, en el momento en que sale el sol. Supone que debe ser algún simbolismo, el comienzo de un nuevo día, el comienzo de una nueva vida. Nadie sabe mucho sobre el tema, es algo que se reserva solamente para las sacerdotisas iniciadas en la Alta Religión.

Mientras su padre conduce el auto hacia el templo de la Pitonisa de Alabama, su madre le repite por vez un millón la historia de ella y su padre.

Amigos de toda la vida, él un año mayor que ella. Siempre desearon ser almas gemelas, pero cuando su padre fue a ver a la Pitonisa, volvió sombrío y nunca le dijo a su madre lo que le habían dicho. Al año siguiente su madre fue a ver a la Pitonisa y le dieron la mejor noticia de su vida: ese hombre que siempre había amado era su alma gemela. Al volver a su casa lo encontró en la puerta, esperándola, rodilla clavada en la tierra y anillo de compromiso en la mano.

—Por supuesto, no necesariamente tienes que enamorarte de tu alma gemela —le dice su padre, apresuradamente—. Hay mucha gente que no está con su alma gemela y es feliz.

Se limita a asentir, porque sus padres le han repetido eso desde siempre y, si no fuera porque sabe que siempre hay que decirlo por las dudas, pensaría que sus padres _esperan_ que su alma gemela fuera un desastre. O peor, podría ser _su_ mejor amigo y prácticamente se le revuelve el estómago al pesar que la Pitonisa podría darle el nombre de Sid.

Siempre se ha preguntado cómo sería su alma gemela. ¿Sería una chica? ¿Sería un chico? ¿Viviría en Estados Unidos? Ha intentado toda su vida no hacerse mucha ilusión, porque las posibilidades de que su alma gemela sea un Adonis o una Afrodita son básicamente nulas.

Quizás fuera un viejo sesentón, con una afición por los animales disecados y la comida vegetariana. O una niña recién nacida, o una mujer casada, o un muchacho que vive en la otra punta del mundo. O peor.

Quizás su alma gemela ha muerto.

No sería la primera vez que pasa. Además, lo que dicen sus padres es cierto, no es necesario que te enamores de tu alma gemela y que vivan felices por siempre. Pero, de todas formas, saber que esa persona hecha a tu medida ha muerto…

Aún faltan unos minutos para el alba cuando llegan al santuario de la Pitonisa.

Con un suspiro se da fuerzas y entra en el lugar.

*

Merriel Shelton. 18 años. Oberlin, Luisana. 127 4th Street.

No hay número de teléfono ni foto, aunque lo último es normal. Da vueltas al legajo de su alma gemela, releyendo las mismas líneas una y otra vez. Sid, a poco de cumplir los diecisiete, lo mira sin comentar recostado sobre su cama.

—¿Crees que quiera verme? —pregunta finalmente, luego de horas de estar en silencio.

Sid se encoje de hombros.

—No lo sé. ¿Tú quieres verlo?

Eugene se encoje de hombros.

—No lo sé.

—Creo que debes hacer lo que tengas ganas.

Si tan sólo supiera qué es eso…

*

El viaje a Luisana es largo y se turnan para conducir con Sid y Mary, novia y alma gemela de su amigo. El último año ha revisado el legajo una y mil veces, ha googleado a Merriel ( _Snafu_ , como lo llaman sus conocidos en Facebook) hasta llegar a la última página de Google y ha bordeado los límites con un acusador más de una vez.

Necesita conocerlo. Quizás no se lleven bien, posiblemente no lo hagan. Pero necesita… necesita…

Sólo quiere conocerlo, ¿es tan complicado eso?

Se detienen frente al 127 4th Street, una casa un baja y algo descuidada, pero sin dudas habitada. Eugene siente que le tiemblan las palmas de las manos y se gira una vez más hacia Sid y Mary, que le hacen gestos de ánimos.

Toma aire profundamente, para luego asentir y tocar el timbre.

Menos de un minuto después, Snafu le abre la puerta.

El hombre lo mira con una ceja enarcada y una sonrisa burlona, un cigarrillo colgando de la comisura de sus labios. Eugene siente como la boca se le seca y como algo se retuerce en sus entrañas.

—Me preguntaba cuándo te ganaría la curiosidad y vendrías a verme. Supongo que tienes un fuerte sentido de autodestrucción, ¿verdad?

Snafu arrastra las palabras al hablar, un tono de voz rasposo que hace que Eugene se pierda un poco en lo que dice. Se aclara la garganta, más que nada para centrarse y poner en orden sus ideas.

—Yo soy…

Snafu resopla una carcajada, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

—Sé quién eres.

El muchacho se hace a un lado, invitándolo a pasar. Eugene se da vuelta una última vez, viendo los rostros ahora preocupados de Sid y Mary. Los ojos de Snafu lo miran con un brillo extraño, casi loco y Eugene no puede resistirse.

No lo ama, eso es obvio. Ni siquiera lo conoce. Esto es sólo una atracción mística o lo que sea, seguramente explicado por las constelaciones y la posición de la tierra y un millón de cosas más.

Y, sin embargo, Eugene se encuentra entrando en el interior de la casa de Snafu, en lo más profundo de su vida.

Quizás el muchacho tiene razón y él tiene un fuerte sentido autodestructivo.


End file.
